


Vintage Pyjamas

by akchaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akchaengie/pseuds/akchaengie
Summary: Nayeon received an early birthday gift from her strawberry princess.





	Vintage Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> ugh it's 2am and Nayeon posted that on Instagram and i'm uwu-ing. (also, please excuse any mistakes i had a long day)
> 
> find me on twitter @akchaengie.

“Good job everyone and rest well today. At least we have the day off tomorrow to sleep in. Goodnight!” Manager-unnie said to the girls gathered in the living room.

Everyone said their goodnights to each other, Nayeon dragged her feet to her room. It had been a long day for all of them, especially her who had emcee duties and was separated from the rest of the girls. She could hardly even talk to the girls, much less the fans or the other artists. 

She opened the door, flicked on the lights and went straight to her closet to pick out her nightwear. After gathering all her stuff, she went into the bathroom to take a quick, but relaxing shower. (It would’ve been longer but she was too tired for that.) Nayeon was glad that her members offered to let her wash up first because they knew how tired she was. She still felt kind of sorry for not being on the floor with them and wanted to make up for it by spending time with them in the living room, but they chased her to go wash up first and sleep, saying that they could spend time together the next day instead. 

After dumping her clothes into the laundry basket, she walked through the open door into her bedroom and towards her bed. She flopped down dramatically and breathed a sigh of relief, ready to relax after the day’s activities. Only after a few seconds did she realize that she was lying on something which was making her feel uncomfortable. She turned her body to the side and looked at the offending object that was disturbing her sleep. On the bed was a green package and a note, and after squinting her eyes closer (since she wasn’t wearing her glasses or contacts), she identified the green pyjamas set. Grabbing her glasses from the side table so that she could see properly, she sat up and grabbed the package to put on her lap. Nayeon picked up the note, and started reading it.

“These are vintage pajamas ❤️ I wanted to give it to you during your birthday but I keep thinking of unnie when I look at it so I decided to give it to you earlier, I‘m impatient... ❤️ Wear it to sleep and dream sweet dreams ⭐️ -chaeng❤️-“

A smile spread on her face and she immediately stood up to take her phone and snapped a few pictures of the present on her bed. She then changed into the new set of pyjamas. It was a green 2-piece with designs of the old Mickey Mouse. Although it was long-sleeved, the material was thin enough to still be cooling and wearable during summer. Nayeon was kind of in love with it already as it suited her so much.

It suddenly occured to her that she should probably go thank the person who gave her the gift. So she walked to the School Meal Club’s room and knocked lightly on it before opening the door. She found the 3 girls lying in bed and using their phones. Dahyun looked up first and saw who it was, before calling Chaeyoung to look at the door. When Chaeyoung’s eyes settled on Nayeon who was still standing by the door, her eyes brightened and her lips were pulled into a smile. Chaeyoung quickly got out of bed and rushed towards her unnie.

“Unnie, do you like it?” Chaeyoung asked, while looking at Nayeon with big doe eyes.

“Of course I do Chaeyoung-ah. I like everything you give me. But couldn’t you have been a little more patient? It’s only a month you know” Nayeon teased, pulling the younger girl into a tight hug.

Chaeyoung’s arms raised to wrap around Nayeon’s waist, and buried her head into Nayeon’s neck.

“Happy early birthday unnie” The shorter girl mumbled into Nayeon’s neck. 

“Thank you Chaeng,” they stayed in that position for a minute, just breathing together. “Now do you want to help me take pictures?” Nayeon released the other girl from the hug and passed her the phone.

Chaeyoung took the older girl’s hand and brought her out to the living room where there was a plain wall. She gestured for the older girl to sit down against the wall, before plopping herself down opposite her, ready to take some pictures. Nayeon pulled her knees up and used her hands to form a heart and started posing. Chaeyoung giggled from behind the phone and snapped at least 30 pictures of her. Once they were done, Chaeyoung stood up and stretched her hand out for Nayeon to take. She pulled the taller girl up as if she weighed nothing, and dragged her back to the maknae’s room. Nayeon just followed, knowing that Chaeyoung probably wanted Nayeon to sleep with her after getting so accustomed to sleeping next to each other from their overseas trips. 

The both of them climbed into Chaeyoung’s bed and pulled the covers over themselves. Nayeon took off her glasses and opened her arms wide, in which Chaeyoung automatically moved closer to snuggle into her arms, closing her eyes. Nayeon also started to drift off to sleep, the warmth radiating from Chaeyoung relaxing her. Until she suddenly remembered that she wanted to share with everyone what Chaeyoung gave to her. She reached over Chaeyoung and took out her phone, unlocked it and squinted at the colorful icons. She found Instagram and pressed on the ‘+’ button. She picked out a few best pictures, not forgetting to include the picture of the present and the little note. Nayeon thought of what to write for the caption, and looked down at the girl still snuggled up against her. Then, she began typing.

“An impatient strawberry princess left my first birthday present of the year on my bed"

Satisfied, she pressed the ‘share’ button, watched to make sure the post got uploaded, then exited the app and locked her phone. She made sure the phone was on “Do Not Disturb” mode and placed the phone back to it’s original position, over Chaeyoung. While pulling her hand back, she stopped at Chaeyoung’s cheek and stroked it slightly. 

“Thank you, my little princess. Goodnight.” She whispered as she lightly pecked Chaeyoung’s cheek.


End file.
